A Supreme Choice of Delegations
by knives4cash
Summary: "I finally realized that I could NEVER beat you, Kim." -The Supreme One


As they parted the massive doors, Kim Possible and Ron stoppable finally reached their objective: the Tempus Simia. Ignoring the fact that "tempus" was an adjective of quality, and thus should've come after "simia," the two exclaimed their joy of at last being able to put a stop to Shego's master plan.

"There it is!" Ron squeaked as they approached the flotation pod, allowing the object to remain suspended in thin air.

"The time monkey!" Kim gladly acknowledged as she stepped forward, intending to take the prize for herself, her friend, and the Future that belonged to everyone, not Shego.

But it was Shego who stepped out of the shadows, revealing herself to be the feared Supreme One. "I knew my past would eventually come back to bite me."

"Oh, wow, it's only been twenty years and your hair's already turning gray!" Ron cried out in horror. "No wonder Future me isn't ripped! He's probably old, wrinkled, and stricken with Hamburger Disease!"

Shego took a few seconds to creak her jaw open and shut, grimace, and groan, placing her fingers on the bridge of her nose. "Okay, two things, Ronny boy: one, I've cracked the code of immortality. The fashion in the future is even stupider than the present, but since I'm the leader I have standards to uphold."

Kim giggled, "Never thought you'd make a sacrifice for someone other than yourself, Shego."

"I'll get to you in a second, Kimmy," Shego shushed as she looked back to the side kick. "And number two: it's asperger, not hamburger. I also had scientists get rid of that too."

Kim did a double take, stricken with surprise. "You did a good deed for humanity?"

"No, I did it so that I'd have more subjects to control," Shego corrected, easily reinforcing her overall tone of evilness and whatnot. "NOW! Kimberly Ann Possible, we meet again at last."

"Technically, we met just a few minutes ago in a different time," Ron pointed out, helpfully raising a finger and taunting her with it.

Growling, Shego decided, "You know what? I spent twenty years planning this moment, but I still don't have the patience to deal with your moronic mouth."

Ron was, yet again, about to interrupt when out of the shadows stepped Drakken, taller, bigger, and somehow bluer. "Greetings, sidekick!" he bellowed. "Welcome to the future! I will be your holder for the day!"

"What, like a key holder or something?" Ron wondered before Drakken quickly swept the boy up and carried him away from Kim, actually turning his back to her. "Oh, you meant that literally," the teen realized as he waved goodbye to his friend.

"Let him go, Drakken!" Kim ordered as she stepped forward to pursue him.

"Hold that thought, Kimmy," Shego cut in as she leapt down, placing herself in between the girl and the monkey. "I just said that I had this all planned out. Now, with your friend," she groaned as Drakken strapped him down in a restraining chair. "He's a lost cause, but you? I know you'll appreciate the genius of my next move."

"No offence, Shego," Kim taunted as she assumed a fighting stance. "But genius was never your strong suit."

"Because I kept trying to beat you?" she asked with a knowing smile.

Kim faltered. "Your honesty is quite…honest," she observed with concern.

Sighing, Shego nodded. "Yeah, took me a lot of time to come to terms with myself. Luckily, I had all the time in the world," she revealed with a motion towards the precious Tempus Simia. "The hardest challenge I ever faced was beating you, and I just couldn't do it. The second hardest challenge for me was accepting that fact."

Eyeing the suddenly honest woman with confusion, Kim lowered her stance. "Sooo, are we going to fight ooor?"

Throwing up her hand, Shego interrupted, "Yap! Yep! Yop! Just be patient! I'm monologuing!"

"And you DON'T interrupt a villain's monologue!" Drakken added from his corner in the lair.

"Even Big Boy Blue knows that!" Grinning, Shego teased, "C'mon, Kimmy, you've had twenty years to learn that!"

"Okay! Okay, sheesh!" she apologized. "Just get on with your precious monologue already!"

Smiling, Shego continued, "Thank you! Now, I used the tempus simia to take over the world, as you may have noticed. Long story about politics, economics, and military conquest, so I'll spare you the details. Long story short: The world belonged to me."

Kim had already begun devising schemes to steal the time monkey, if only to shut the woman up.

"And then I remembered that you were still out there. And that was a problem," Shego admitted. "So I had to figure out what to do about you. Your return was inevitable, and even though I moved your friend to Norway-"

"YOU moved me to Norway?!" Ron repeated, appalled at her cruelty.

A simple slap from Drakken was all Shego needed to hear before continuing, "So I figured that I had two options. One, prepare my defences and wait."

"Look where THAT got you," Kim mocked, baiting the woman into attacking.

"Ah, but I didn't go for option one," Shego revealed with a smirk. "I went for option two."

Kim waited, holding her breath and wondering what devastatingly devious deed option two was.

Shego had paused, but she quickly repeated, "I said, 'I went for option two.'" Growling, she she exclaimed with exasperation, "You're supposed to ask me what option two is!"

"Yeah, Kim! You don't want to leave that awkward pause in the conversation!" Ron complained. "Even I know that!"

"Okay, okay! What was option two?!" Kim demanded, quickly wondering why she even bothered saving the world when it was full of idiots.

"Option two was THIS!" Shego revealed as she snapped her fingers.

Ignoring all of the chamber's conveniently-placed shadows, Kimberly Ann Possible watched as a figure in Shego's green and black catsuit emerged. "Say, 'hello' to your future."

Kim stood silent, shocked and unable to say, "Hello," like she was being told to do. For before her stood Kimberly Ann Possible, no longer the one, no longer the only.

"Kay-Pee?!" Ron exclaimed, the first to address the fact that there were now two Kim Possibles.

Kim slowly began to put the pieces all together. Shego had gone into the past, where all past versions of everyone were available to her iron will, herself included. "You went back and put a mind control chip on me?!"

"What? No!" Shego spat with disgust. "I may be a thief, but I still have respect for decency! No, I just went back in time and emotionally manipulated your younger self."

"Right, because that's SOOO much better!" Kim spat back, enraged at the lowliness of Shego's actions.

"Ugh, there's just no pleasing you!" Shego groaned in exasperation.

"Hey!" the "evil" Kim announced. "I'm VERY easy to please!"

"That sounded wrong," Ron quietly observed.

"Trust me, when bedtime rolls around, it sounds even worse," Drakken whispered.

The two sidekicks shivered at the unpleasant thoughts.

"Oh, I know YOU are," Shego chuckled as she accepted a quick kiss from her subordinate.

"WHY?!" Kim demanded, stepping back in sheer rejection. "Why would you do that to me, Shego?!"

Unmoved by her opponent's distress, Shego pulled her redheaded companion closer. Gently wrapping an arm around her shoulder, she revealed, "Because I finally understood that I could NEVER beat you, Kim."

It was the first time that Shego had ever addressed her without using a nickname. And it scared the hero. Nothing was more dangerous than a desperate criminal.

"And I still don't know why. I'm older than you, more experienced, I even have plasma power!" she complained as the evil Kim rested her head on her master's shoulder. "But you just can't be beaten. So I took a gamble. If anyone even has a CHANCE at beating you, it's you."

"That's messed up, Shego," Kim deadpanned. "Enslaving the world, enacting this tyranny, and kidnapping me?! It's unacceptable!"

"Oh, she didn't kidnap me," the evil Kim corrected with sincerity. "She was my preschool teacher."

"A what?" Kim asked, unable to recognize the scheme for its simplicity.

"Only for that year!" Shego laughed. "Then I was her first grade teacher, then I was her second grade teacher-"

"And eventually she was my high school teacher!" the evil Kim finished. "Once I started saving the world from super villains, she just let me do my thing. A lot of times we'd do it together, and I didn't have to worry about keeping up with classes or any of that junk. Since she owned the schools she let me refine my skills in fighting for years."

"Because she knew that this would happen some day," Kim realized, the full weight of Shego's manipulations finally sinking in. "You took my ENTIRE life away for this one fight!"

"Aaaw, is da widdle Kimmy aaall sad now?" Shego mocked, much to the other Kim's amusement. "My Kimmy is the most obedient, most powerful teammate a girl could ever ask for. I know my opinion doesn't mean much to you, but I think she's a real improvement over the original."

"Teammate?" Kim breathed. Shego was referring to her pawn as an equal. Humility seemed to be Shego's greatest weapon, allowing her to mastermind this entire encounter.

"Teammate," Shego affirmed as she and the manipulated Kimberly detached their dark green cloaks and started moving around her. "Partners, sparring buddies, playmates," Shego went on, much to Kim's disgust. "We didn't become that last one until her eighteenth birthday, though. I still uphold the law, even if I AM the law now."

"Agh, so wrong!" Ron complained before Drakken slapped him again.

"I am contractually obligated to detain individuals who share that opinion," Drakken confessed. "It's nothing personal, sidekick."

"You're a monster," Kim spat as she assumed her stance once again. "I've kicked your butt dozens of times, Shego. I'll do it one last time, even if I have to go through myself."

"Oh, I can assure you," the other Kim firmly stated as she briskly pulled her long, red hair back into a ponytail, "This will be your last time, definitely."

Twenty years of preparing and planning had lead up to one last confrontation between Kim Possible and Shego, the two greatest fighters that their worlds had ever known. Only one side would emerge the victor, and to them would go the spoils of unchallenged authority over both worlds' past, present, and future.

But with the battle ground already chosen, with the pieces already deployed, and with the odds already stacked against her, Kim Possible would find herself at the mercy of her own invincibility.

And so the battle began.


End file.
